Apareciste en el momento más inesperado
by Mara18328
Summary: Milk era una joven de 20 años, era decidida y luchaba por lo que quería, encontró un empleo... Que le cambiaría la vida...
1. Nuevo comienzo

Milk era una joven humilde que buscaba dinero para pagar sus estudios universitarios, encontro uno, que cambio su vida...

Hola... Bueno, este es un U.A (Universo Alterno) De Milk y Goku:3 Mi pareja favorita de Dragon Ball/.\

Se oía el ruido de los autos y los peatones molestos, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, el ruido del transito la desperto, una joven de 20 años, sus ojos profundamente negros al igual que su cabello, y su piel suave y blanca como nieve, se levanto adormitada, pero tenia que... Recojio su largo cabello y se puso una ropa más cómoda, salio de su habitación, su pequeño apartamento estaba desolado, vivia sola, desde que decidio volverse independiente y salir de aquel orfanato... No recordaba muy bien la muerte de sus padres, pero tenia la esperanza de que en algún lado del mundo, tenia un pariente...

- ¡Buenos días!.- Fue a la puerta a ver quien era.- ¿Quién estaría molestando a estas horas?.- Vio el reloj que colgaba en la pared.- Las 7...- Abrió la puerta y se encontró con alguien conocido, bueno, conocida...- Milk querida que gusto en verte.- Decía alegremente Angelica.- Jefa, ¿Que.. Que hace acá?-. Pregunto algo temerosa pensando que la pregunta la iba a ofender.- Oh Milk, solo quería informarte que... Lo siento pequeña, estas despedida...- Milk se quedo callada, no podia creer lo que habia dicho, después de estar trabajando con ella 2 AÑOS, Le costo encontrar ese empleo que le favorecía en casa como en los estudios, ¿Ahora que haría? No muchas tienen 6 hijos y son millonarios...- Pero... Jefa, digo, Angelica...- ¡Lo siento dulzura! Adiós, te quiero, nos vemos.- Dijo como si nada su "Ex-Jefa"...

- ¿Y ahora que haré? tengo que pagar mis estudios de alguna forma, y este pequeño cuarto... Pero... Hay...- Pensaba preocupada, rápidamente busco en un pequeño estante unos diarios, buscó ofertas de trabajos, la mayoria eran de limitados, ella necesitaba uno que sabría que permanecería no tenia tanto tiempo para andar buscando trabajo, y más uno en el que trabajara de noche, como cuidar niños... Así pagar su suit y completar sus estudios...

... _FlasBack ._...

_- ¡Nancy!.- Grito una alegre niña, que corria hacia la mujer con una sonrisa gigante -¡Mira Nancy! ¡Un 10 en matemática en ingles y... bueno, en todas jaja!.- Una señora joven de unos 20 que la habia cuidado toda su vida abrazando a la niña con una gran sonrisa... Se sentia orgullosa, ella era como una madre... -¡Bien hecho Milk! ¡Quiero verte ya de grande con un titulo y un buen trabajo! ¡Serás una gran mujer ya verás pequeña! _  
_-¡Si Nancy! ¡Te lo prometo!... Te lo prometo- Dijo alegre la pequeña..._

... _FlashBack End_...

Se paro de su asiento y fue al baño, retiro sus ropas se baño, se puso una camisa y unos jeans... Salio corriendo del suit... Por cada lado preguntaba si alguien necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba un empleo, algo que la mantuviera... No podía estas así, no quería volver al orfanato

..._ FlashBack_...

_- Milk... En serio... ¿En serio te vas?- Decia una triste Nancy, llorando, ella no queria que Milk se fuera, era como una hija, ERA SU HIJA_

_- Nancy... No puedo seguir aquí necesito prepararme, ser alguien en la vida.- Nancy no aguanto más y solo la abrazo- ¡Prometeme que nunca me olvidaras.- Milk no pudo creer lo que le estaba diciendo - Nancy. ¿Cómo crees que lo haría? ¡No digas eso! .- Decia Milk, tratando de contener las lagrimas, ella no lloraba, no le gustaba, para ella eso era "De niños pequeños" - Quiero que recuerdes esto... Si necesitas algo, o a alguien... Vuelve cuando quieras- Decia una Nancy de 31 años... - Te lo prometo...- termino diciendo Milk_

... FlashBackEnd...

**Bueno... Espero tener Reviews:c ¡Y espero les guste! c: No saben lo que se espera la pequeña Milk e_é**


	2. ¿Cómo sucedió?

**Bueno, ojala tenga éxito con esto, aunque no soy muy buena... Que los disfruten(:**

Milk estaba agotada...-No puedo creerlo, no hay ningún puesto, me siento tan... Tan...- Estaba por gritar la palabra "Inutil" Cuando oyó unos gritos en un callejón...  
Sin dudar se dirigió y vio como 2 hombres tenían acorralada a una mujer rubia, era de la misma estatura que ella, pero parecía mayor, 26 años, tal vez, un vestido rojo ajustado y arriba de las rodillas y un escote... Gigante... Sin dudarlo se dirigió donde los maleantes - ¡Déjenla!.- Grito la chica. - Vaya vaya... Al parecer tendremos doble diversión esta noche ¡Jaja!.- Dijo uno de ellos, al ir eso Milk se llevo dejar por su enojo, sin dudarlo, corrió donde estos y agarro sus cabezas dándoles un fuerte golpe contra las mismas... - Ahí tienes tu diversión.- Dijo una enojada Milk...- ¡Acompáñeme!- Agarro la mano de la rubia y salieron de ahí corriendo...- ¡Oh como podre agradecerte!.- Decía la rubia tan agradecida.- Eso no importa, ¿Esta bien? Eso es lo importante.- Dijo Milk preocupada - Claro que si ¡Gracias a ti!.- Dijo la rubia.- Acompáñame.- Sin más la agarro de la mano a Milk y la subió a su auto, un auto lujoso, negro, y con, chofer.- Robert, llévanos a la casa de Goku.- Dijo la rubia... -Como usted mande Sra. Caroline pero... ¿Quién es esta señorita?...- Pregunto el chofer...- Te lo explicare cuando lleguemos a casa de Goku, por ahora sólo diré que es mi salvadora.- Dijo Caroline con una gran sonrisa... Mientras que Milk no sabia a donde iba, no quiso decir ni abstenerse a nada, ademas que estaba demasiado cansada como para caminar, aprovecho y pensó en decirle después a.. Al parecer "Caroline" que la llevara después a su apartamento...  
Mientras, descanso un poco...

- Pequeña... Despierta.- Dijo Caroline...  
- Oh, lo siento... Pero que es...- Vio impresionada esa gran casa, ¿Casa? ¡Mansión! y recordó esa calle, cerca vivía su antigua Jefa, no tenia ganas de acordarse de eso...-¿Que hacemos aquí...?- Dijo adormitada  
- Escucha... Se supone que iba a ir a una fiesta... Baje del auto a comprar un agua, pero paso lo de los ladrones, la fiesta es aquí... Quiero que todos sepan que fuiste mi salvadora.- Dijo Caroline.  
- Oye... Je, no es necesario...- _"Que diablos esta pensando"_  
- ¡Claro que lo es!.- Sin más, agarro a Milk y se adentro con ella en la gran mansión...

Cuando entraron, se encontraban personas muy elegantes, mujeres muy hermosas con vestidos muy finos, y hombres bien vestidos, era un ambiente tan... Tan elegante... Y ella sólo con un pantalón una camisa normal y ya... Se sintió muy apenada pero nadie le veía... Eso era bueno...

- Ven sube con migo...- Subiendo las escaleras y entono su voz...- Ehm Ehm.- Hizo con su garganta llamando la atención de todos...- Perdón, gracias gracias...  
Primeramente, buenas noches, espero que estén disfrutando la fiesta por el ascenso de nuestra gran amiga Bulma.- Todos se alegraron dicho eso...- Pero también quería informarles que... En el camino, viniendo aquí, 2 maleantes me tomaron por sorpresa y me adentraron en un callejón...- Al oír eso los invitados quedaron sorprendidos, se veía la preocupación en el rostro...- Pero... Esta chica...- Dijo mostrando a Milk con una cara de vergüenza.- Esta chica me ha salvado ¡Y gracias a ella estoy aquí! ¡Gracias a ella estoy a salvo!.- Todos al ver a la chica aplaudieron, de tan atentos que estaban por la anécdota de Caroline, no se habian percatado de su presencia... Volvieron a lo que hacian...

- Hmm...- Dijo Caroline mirando a Milk  
- ¿Qué pasa?.- Dijo Milk  
- Es que... Necesitas mostrar su verdadera belleza... Tengo unos vestidos es el auto y maquillaje en el bolso... ¡Ya vuelvo! ¡Quédate aquí!.- Salio corriendo hacia afuera y dejo a Milk ahí como si nada... Seria descortés irse, así que decidió sentarse en un escalón...

-... Hola.- Dijo un hombre con cabellos despeinados rubios y ojos verdes  
- Hola...- Dijo nada más Milk  
- ¿Así que tu salvaste a Caroline?, ¿Qué? ¿Sabe algo de artes marciales?.- Dijo el hombre  
- Sí, siempre me han interesado, y siempre he querido concursar en algún concurso, pero lo haré hasta tener la seguridad de ganar.- Dijo Milk con linda sonrisa  
- Oh, ¿Quisiera usted tener un comba...- No pudo terminar de completar la pregunta ya que llego una Caroline con una gran maleta...  
- ¡Así que ya se conocen!.- Dijo Caroline  
- La verdad todavía ni se su nombre...- Dijo Milk...  
- !El es Goku, 26 años, dueño de una importante empresa, Goku, ¿Nos prestas el cuarto y baño de huéspedes, oh ya se la respuesta gracias¡.- Dijo casi sin respirar y agarrando a Milk, corriendo hacia una puerta, al abrirla, se adentraron y Milk vio esa gran habitación parecía una casa, era más grande que su pequeña habitacion, 10 veces más grande, hasta tenia una chimenea y un gran ventanal, un televisor gigante y un armario gigante, y una pequeña refri, y la cama... La cama, tenia tantas ganas de tirarse y dormir, pero Caroline la adentro en el baño.- Muy bien pequeña... Báñate y me dices cuando estés lista cariño.- Dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara... Vio el baño y... Bueno, era gigante... Se quito sus ropas y prefirió ir a la ducha, ya que había también una bañera ahí, sintió una gran relajación al sentir las gotas de agua sobre su delicada piel, salio y se puso una de esas perfumadas toallas que habían ahí abrió un poco la puerta y ahí estaba Caroline enfrente, al verla le dieron ganas de gritar por el susto, pero solo le dijo que estaba lista, queria salir de ahí e ir a su apartamentito y descansar un poco

- Oh tesoro... ¡Quedaras perfecta!.- Le dijo sentándola poniéndola en frente de un tocador.- ¡¿Sabes cuántas mujeres quisieran tener un cabello cómo el tuyo?! ¡Y tu piel tan suave!.- Soltó su cabello.- Te vez más hermosa con el cabello suelto.- Le peino, le puso un vestido, y la perfumo con los perfumes que para Milk, su fragancia la hacia sentir como si estuviese en un campo lleno de flores.- Quedaste perfecta.- Dijo Caroline con una gran sonrisa.

Bajaron dónde estaban todos, todos quedaron atónitos con la belleza que estaban viendo, una joven con un bello cuerpo, un vestido rojo profundo hasta el suelo su largo y bello cabello suelto.- Es... Es hermosa dijo uno.- Al oír esto la mujer que estaba a su lado le dio una cachetada y se fue de la casa.- ¡Espera cielo! ¡No más que tu! ¡Tu eres más bella! ¡Espera!...- Milk tenia ganas de reir al ver tal acto, pero prefirió no hacerlo... La fiesta termino normal, llegaron las 3 A.M y los invitados se habían ido, solo quedaron Milk y Caroline... O eso creía Milk...  
- ¡La fiesta estuvo genial!.- Decía una borracha Caroline, mientras que Milk estaba con los ojos rendidos, pensaba que se iba a safar de esto fácil... Pero no fue así  
- ¡Caroline! Volviste a beber demasiado...- Decía aquel hombre de ojos verdes...- _A es cierto, el es el dueño de aquí- Penso Milk-_ Mientras que oía los gritos en la sala, ella estaba recostada en la gran mesa que estaba en la cocina...  
- ¡Vamos hombre! ¡¿Para es son las fiestas?! ¡¿No?! ¡Jaja!.- Decía Caroline, empezó a quedarse dormida, Robert entro y le ofreció a Goku a que el la llevaría hasta su casa, Goku acepto...  
- Ah sido una noche agotadora dijo Goku...- Yendo a la cocina, cuando entro, vio a aquella chica... Estaba dormida, sentada en la mesa del comedor con la cara apoyada en esta... Goku no sabia que hacer así que decidió llevarla a la habitación de Huéspedes y la acostó en la gran cama...

Una mujer aproximadamente de 40 años veía la escena.- ¿Señor Goku? ¿Y esa señorita?.- Dijo la mujer  
- Caroline la olvido, bueno, estaba borracha... ¿Raro no?.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Mañana encárgate de ella, me iré a dormir.- Dijo sin más...  
- Como usted diga...- Dijo su sirvienta

**Bueno, sinceramente estoy orgullosa de mi misma al haber hecho esto xD En serio:33 ¡Espero les guste! No se cuantos capitulos tendra, pero creo que será corto.. Besos:***


	3. Buena compañía

**Holoh/.\ Cada día surgen más ideas y más... Love it! ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Estaba abriendo los ojos... Vio aquel cuarto gigante, al lado de la cama había un pequeño reloj electrónico...- Son las 6...- Susurro, se levanto y noto que tenia el mismo vestido que ayer, seguía cansada, pero quería salir de ahí, tenía que seguir buscando algún empleo, faltaban pocos días para terminar las vacaciones, se levanto y abrió la puerta "No hay moros en la costa", bajo las escaleras y paso por aquella sala gigantesca, se acerco a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla..  
- ¿Se va ya? Que descortés...- Decía aquel hombre, estaba en bata...  
- Oh, lo siento, es que... Solo... Gracias.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa  
- Ehh.. ¿Por?.- Dijo el hombre  
- Pues... Por dejarme dormir aquí...- Dijo Milk, _"Que torpe..."_ Pensó  
- Ahh... No es nada, cuando quieras.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿Te gustan las artes marciales verdad?.- Pregunto él  
- Pues si... Me encantan, desde niña me han gustado.- Dijo ella  
- ¿Quisiera entrenar?.- Dijo así no más...  
- ¿Qué? ¿Usted sabe?.- Pregunto ella  
- Claro que sí.- Respondió él  
- Oh bueno..- _"Con razón esos músculos"_ Pensó.- Pero, creo que usted me ganaría rápido, pues se nota que es más fuerte.- Dijo como excusa, no tenia tiempo para pelear, tenia que buscar trabajo si o sí.  
- Hm... Quiero probar que tan fuerte eres.- Dijo..- ¿Que dices? Por favor.- Dijo con una linda sonrisa  
- Eh...- Esa sonrisa la cautivo.- Jaja, bien. Pero no tengo la ropa indicada.- Dijo ella mirando aquel vestido rojo, simple, pero fino, que le había dado Caroline  
- Puedo arreglarlo... ¡Marta!.-  
- ¿Si? Sr. Goku.- Dijo aquella mujer de 40 años llamada "Marta"  
- Consigue ropa para esta niña.- Dijo él...- Como usted diga señor.- subió las escaleras y venia con una camisa normal blanca y un short hasta las rodillas, negro.-Aquí tiene señorita.- Dijo entregándole la ropa a Milk  
-... Gracias.- Dijo extrañada Milk, ¿De dónde había sacado esta ropa? ¡¿Cuantas habitaciones tenia esta casa?!  
- Muy bien. Te espero afuera pequeña, ya quiero verte pelear.- Dijo Goku, saliendo al jardín trasero  
-"_¿Cómo que pequeña? pff..."_- Pensó Milk, cruzo por su mente irse en ese momento, pero tenia tiempos de no pelear, lo necesitaba, fue de nuevo al cuarto de huéspedes y se cambio, la ropa le quedaba bien, aunque el short un poco ajustado, haciendo notar sus atributos, se dirigió a la puerta dónde vio salir a aquel hombre.- Esta casa en gigante- dijo mientras se dirigía, abrió la puerta y vio un hermoso jardín, con una mesa y rosas y... Simplemente era hermoso...- Wow.- Dijo al ver todo eso  
- Ah, hasta que saliste.- Dijo agraciado...  
- Eh, si si.- Dijo quedándose impresionada por aquel campo verde, era gigantesco, a la orilla de este estaba decorado con bellas rosas, habia también una piscina y un pequeño Jacuzzi no se había percatado de la presencia del hombre  
- ¿Pasa algo?.- Pregunto el hombre  
-... Eh?, ah, no es que... Esto es simplemente hermoso...- Dijo ella con sus bellos ojos apreciando lo que veía  
- Ah, gracias(?.- Dijo el hombre..- Por cierto, soy Goku.- Dijo el hombre rubio.  
- Lo sé, soy Milk.- Dijo la chica  
- Mucho gusto... Muy bien, empecemos.- Dijo tomando posición.- Atácame tu primero, pequeña.- Dijo Goku  
- ¿Pequeña?, ¿Cómo que pequeña?.- Dijo Milk con una sonrisa retadora  
- Jaja, ¡Empieza!.- Dijo Goku alegre.  
Milk tomo posición de pelea y se fue contra Goku, daba golpes y patadas muy elegantes, que eran fácilmente bloqueadas por Goku, el combate seguía, se sentía muy bien, le encantaban las luchas, se estaba divirtiendo, tenia un tiempo de no hacerlo  
- Vaya Milk, no lo hace nada mal... Eres muy buena- Dijo Goku qu  
- ¿En serio lo cree?.- Dijo Milk, empezando a cansarse... Milk lanzo su puño el cual Goku atrapo, hizo que quedaran más cerca  
- Claro que sí.- Dijo él, viéndola a los ojos...- Eres hermosa...- Le dijo, ya habían parado, se habían quedado así...  
- Gracias, je.- Dijo ruborizada volteando a ver a otro lado.- L-linda casa...- Le dijo ella  
- No más que usted.- Le dijo él sin rodeos  
- Eh, jeje, gracias... Que lindo...- Dijo ella, estaba un poco incomoda...- _¿Y ahora qué hago?-_ Pensó...- Eh.. Ejem, ha sido divertido, tenia tiempo de no volver a hacerlo..- Dijo ella separándose  
- Oh, yo también, tenia tantas ganas, Vegeta ha salido del país y... Creo que regresa en una semana.- Dijo Goku  
- ¿Vegeta?.- Pregunto ella.- ¿Quién es?.-  
- Ah, es un viejo amigo.- Dijo  
- Hm, bueno, por cierto, gracias por todo, gracias por dejarme aquí, perdón por las molestias...- Dijo ella apenada  
- ¿Molestias? me ha agradado tu compañia.- Dijo él con una agradable sonrisa  
- ¿Sabe?... Es muy amable, Sr. Goku.- Dijo ella, devolviendole la sonrisa  
- Gracias, oye... ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?.- Pregunto él  
- Uf, larga historia.- Dijo ella  
- Tengo tiempo, es sábado.- Dijo él  
- Hm bueno.- Dijo Milk,  
Goku la sentó en una mesa que estaba ahí, y extendió una sombrilla que esta tenia, mando a Marta a que trajera algo de comer, el quería un huevo, tocino y pan tostado, ella solo pidió algo de tomar, un jugo de naranja...  
- ¿En serio no quiere nada?.- Pregunto Goku  
- En serio, igual, gracias, muchas gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera  
- Eh...- Se quedo viendo esos hermosos ojos- S-si, no hay problema.-_ "Que me pasa..."_ Penso...- Ah, dime, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?  
- Es simple, dijo.- Le contó todo lo que había pasado, y la razón por la cual se encontraba a altas horas afuera, su falta de empleo.  
- Oh, así que es eso, ¿Por qué esa mujer te despidio? ¿Estando tanto tiempo con ella.- Pregunto Goku  
- No lo se, probablemente se consiguió a alguien mejor...- Dijo con una cara triste.- Quiero ser alguien en la vida, quiero tener un buen trabajo o algo así.- Dijo, con un brillo es sus ojos  
- Wow, me gusta tu esfuerzo, oiga... ¿Cuántos años tiene?.- Pregunto, se veía joven, así que decidió preguntar  
- 20 años... ¿Usted 26 verdad?.- Recordando que eso fue lo que dijo Caroline en la noche  
- Si... 6 años mayor...- El tiempo paso, pasaron hablando todo el día, Goku le hablo de su trabajo y todo el esfuerzo que dio para estar en la posición que esta, también le dijo que Marta no era la única que vivía ahí, si no Adela, pero ella solo cuidaba a su abuelito, Gohan, quien estaba enfermo gravemente, y Milk le contó su vida en el orfanato y como había llegado a la cuidad, fue por que había escuchado de una buena escuela "Orange Star High School" Paso todos los exámenes y consiguió una pequeña habitación, consiguió un empleo, cuidando niños, todos los días por la noche, no se dieron cuenta cuando ya eran casi las 9...  
- ¿Que horas son?.- Pregunto Milk  
- Ya casi las 9...- Respondió Goku viendo su reloj  
- Oh Dios... Perdón, Tengo que irme.- Dijo Milk preocupada  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- Dijo Goku, al parecer... Disfrutaba de su compañía  
- Ya le dije, tengo que conseguir un trabajo, pero... Ya es tarde, ademas que llegare a mi casa tarde por que esta muy lejos de aquí y...- No puedo continuar porque Goku la interrumpió  
- ¿Y si te quedas aquí y mañana te llevo? Lo haría ahora pero todos mis autos están en el CarWash...- Dijo Goku  
- No no.. Y si es así pues voy caminando o tomo un transporte o...- Quedo callada de nuevo por Goku  
- Ya... Se quedara aquí- Dijo viéndola a los ojos, se adentro en la casa, dejando a una Milk extrañada  
Vio salir a aquella mujer al parecer Marta, que traía un camisón de dormir para ella...  
- El Sr. Goku me mando a darle esto, se quedara en el cuarto de Huéspedes, buenas noches.- Dijo ella retirándose... Al parecer se iba a dormir  
Milk entro a la gran mansión y fue a las escaleras, vio aquel gran pasio, paso por él y vio una puerta abierta, le pareció curioso y vio a una mujer, estaba en un habitación gigante y una mujer apoyada en otra puerta, probablemente el baño de la habitación...  
- Sr. Goku, entre para poner nuevas sabanas a su cama, me mando Marta.- Dijo la mujer desde la puerta  
- ¿Eh? Pero Marta me dijo que las acababa de cambiar.- Dijo Goku desde el baño  
- Oh, eh.. P-pero esas pertenecen a mi habitación... ¡Si! ¡Eso! Son de mi cuarto...- Dijo la mujer  
- Ah bueno, je, que organizadas son.- Le dijo Goku.- Muy bien.- Dijo Goku  
La mujer empezó a quitar las sabanas y puso las otras... Milk no supo por que la veía, solo que sospecho algo, iba a seguir su camino hasta que la mujer dijo  
- Muy, bien... Que tenemos aquí...- Dijo la mujer viendo una pequeña caja de metal...- Así, y así, y... Muy bien.- De la caja la mujer saco unos cuantos billetes, guardándolos en el bolsillo de su delantal... Milk vio la escena, no sabia que decir... Corrió a la habitación de huéspedes y se encerró quito sus ropas y se metió al baño, en la bañera empezó a hacerse muchas preguntas... ¿Cómo ganandose la confianza de Goku pudo hacer eso? o ¿Cómo pudo aprovecharse de él? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿No tenia un buen pago? pero lo que más se preguntaba: ¿CÓMO SE LO DIRÍA A GOKU?, si, si tenia planeado pensarlo, pero ¿Cómo **se** lo iba a tomar?, no le iba a creer... No podía dejar de pensar en tal escena, Goku no se merecía esto... Pero, necesitaba pruebas, pruebas de que esa mujer lo estaba engañando... Salio de la tina y se puso una toalla, se puso el camisón que le dio Marta y se acostó en la cama.. No podía dormir, no después de lo que acababa de ver...

**Bueno, lo dejare hasta aquí:3 Muak:* Los quiero:***


	4. Un nuevo ¿Empleo?

**Lalala:3**

**Les agradezco Angelica y Mayelin:'D Ahora sons mi razón por la cual continuar, y sé, que algún día habra más por los cuales continuare haciendo Fics:'D**

Se despertó, temprano, como siempre, vio el pequeño reloj que había, las 8, se levanto y fue al baño, se quito las ropas se baño y se puso otras ropas que encontró en el armario, salio de su habitación, busco a Goku por la casa, al parecer todavía estaba dormido... en la planta baja antes de entrar, oyó unas voces  
- Adela, por favor, no sigamos haciendo esto, él nos tiene mucha confianza y...- Esa vos la conocía... Marta...  
- Calla, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, no seas estúpida, y sabes que si dices algo... Tu también estas involucrada querida. Es algo rutinario, nunca nos han cachado Jaja...- Dijo Adela  
Milk no lo podía creer, salio al jardín, y se sentó en el césped... Dejo al lado lo del empleo y todo eso, estaba decidida, HOY no sabe de donde agarraría algo para grabar, tenia que volver a gastar el tiempo con Goku, estaba pensando en que hacer, hasta cuando una vos la saco de sus pensamientos...  
- Hey, buenos días...- Dijo el rubio  
- Ah, hola.- Dijo Milk, sin voltearlo a ver  
- ¿Que haces?.- Pregunto Goku, sentándose con ella  
- Pienso.- dijo ella  
- ¿Que piensas?.- Le pregunto Goku  
- Eh...-_ ¿Y ahora?,_ pensó Milk.- Eh... E-en como mandarle un vídeo a Nancy...- Dijo de excusa  
- Eh, ¿Vídeo? ¿Para qué?.- Pregunto Goku extrañado  
- Pues, ella, quieren saber como estoy, y en vez de una llamada, preferí hacerle un vídeo, pero no tengo cámara.- Dijo Milk  
- Oh, pues, yo tengo millones, si quieres te presto una.- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa  
- ¿En serio lo haría?.- Dijo Milk  
- ¿Cómo negarte algo?.- Le respondió con otra pregunta, lo cual hizo ruborizar a Milk, él lo noto  
- G-gracias...- Dijo ella ruborizada, dudo en darle un abrazo, pero... Lo hizo. Él respondió al abrazo, pero lo soltó...  
- De nada, como ya dije, ¿Cómo negarte algo?...- Le respondió el con una sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos.- Eres simplemente hermosa.- Le dijo, tomando su barbilla.  
- Eh, Gracias.- Dijo ella, nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, ¿Dejarse llevar? No sería lo indicado, apenas y lo conocía, pero... Esa amabilidad, como había sido con ella la había escuchado, de sus labios habían salido un "Tienes mi apoyo, pequeña" ¿Cómo no apreciar esas dulces palabras? cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia sus labios en los de él, no sabia que hacer, se dejo llevar, cerro sus ojos, y disfruto el momento, duraron unos segundos así, se separaron por falta de oxigeno, él la abrazaba, ella solo pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder...  
- Milk...- Dijo él, era un día soleado pero con vientos suaves, era un bello momento...  
- ¿S-si?.- Dijo ella, nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban rojas  
- Besame.- Dijo sin rodeos  
- S-señor Goku.- dijo nerviosa separándose...- Ehh...- Se paro del césped.- Eh, usare la cámara en la noche..- Dijo Milk  
- ¿Quiere decir que te quedaras?.- Dijo Goku alegre, parándose.  
- N-no, no quiero ser más molestias, .- Dijo Milk  
- Vamos Milk, quédate ¿Si? Aquí... Conmigo...- Dijo Goku, hizo que Milk se le volvieran a poner sus mejillas rojas  
- No Sr. Goku.-_ "Un momento"_ Penso, _"Si no me quedo no podre tomar el vídeo"..._  
- Por favor Milk.- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa  
- Hm, bueno... Pero, ¿Por qué quiere que me quede?.- Pregunto Milk  
- Simplemente por que amo tu compañía, ademas que sólo yo vivo en esta inmensa casa, y mi abuelito, pero no puedo hablar con él, Adela lo cuida, y Marta hace el aseo, lo cual las mantiene muy ocupadas, los sábados y domingos siempre estoy solo...- Dijo Goku  
- ¿Todos los sábados y domingos?.- Dijo Milk  
- Si, antes no era así, claro, cuando mis amigos no tenian a sus novias, sus ahora esposas  
- Oh, entonces...- Tuvo una idea loca, pero no sabia si decirla  
- ¿Qué?.- Pregunto Goku  
- No nada, olvidelo...- Dijo Milk  
- Oye... ¿Quisieras bañarte?  
- ¿Eh?.- Milk pregunto extrañada  
- Si, en la piscina, yo ahí voy, nada mejor que un buen baño por la mañana.- Dijo Goku, quitándose una bata que traía, dejando ver todos esos músculos...  
- Eh... Hm, no tengo la ropa indicada.- Dijo Milk tratando de no ver esos pectorales  
- No hay problema, Marta conseguirá.- Dijo Goku  
- Oiga, por cierto, ¿De dónde la consigue?.- Recordando lo que paso el día anterior con el Short y la blusa blanca y el camisón de dormir  
- Los cuartos de huéspedes siempre están preparados, con cualquier tipo de ropa  
- Increíble... Pero... ¿Por qué?.- Pregunto Milk  
- Es que... Antes tenia muchas visitas de mis grandes amigos, pero ahora ellos están lejos  
- Ya veo...- Dijo Milk.- Pero ahora tiene una nueva amiga.- Le dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora  
- Si... Y es preciosa, la cuidare...- Le dijo, no resistiéndose a esos labios encantadores, estaban de nuevo juntos, Milk se había quedado con los ojos abiertos, lo hizo, lo hizo de nuevo... No era hora de estar pensando en cosas de amor ni nada de eso. Pero había un pequeño problemita... No podía resistirse, su segundo beso ya... ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien de la noche a la mañana? Eso es ridículo...  
- Sr. Goku...- Dijo ella separándose...- Me dio hambre..- Dijo como excusa- ¿Puedo prepararme algo? Perdón, pero tengo mucha hambre...- Dijo Milk su corazón latía muy rápido  
- Eh... Si... Ahí esta doblando a la izquierda... Voy a la piscina.- Dijo sin más, su voz se oía, ¿Decepcionada?  
Milk se adentro en aquella mansión, y se apoyo en la puerta... Ella quería continuar, pero no... No podía, apenas se conocían y se estaban besando... Se adentro en la cocina, y bueno, era gigante... Había de todo, empezó a cocinarse un pescado que encontró, se lo comió lavo la cacerola y los trastos, había una ventana en la cocina que dejaba ver el jardín, ahí estaba él... Se veía tan solo... Se fue al cuarto de huéspedes y abrió el gran armario, busco entre toda esa ropa y encontro un traje de baño, las horas habian pasado, ya era las 12MD, y empezo a hacer calor, se quito sus ropas y se puso ese traje de baño, quedaba un poco pequeño y ajustado, era rojo, encontró una bata se la puso y se dirigió al jardín, ahí estaba él todavía, como no estar, si hacia un horrible calor...  
- ¿Milk?.- Dijo Goku, notando la presencia de la pelinegra...- ¿Pasa algo?.-  
- Eh... S-si... ¿P-puedo acompañarle?.- Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas..  
- Cla.. C- Claro Milk...- Dijo Goku un poco nervioso  
Milk se quito la bata, dejando ver ese hermoso cuerpo, un cuerpo de modelo, noto como Goku se le quedo viendo, se sentía tan apenada, se adentro en la piscina, y se acerco a él...  
- Dígame... ¿Desde cuándo es tan bueno peleando?.- Le pregunto Milk  
- Ehh.- Dijo todavía impresionado por el cuerpo de Milk.- Ehh... Ah, desde que era niño, mi abuelito me entrenaba...-  
- Oh, entonces su abuelo era muy buen luchador.- dijo Milk impresionada...  
- Lo era, el me enseño muchas cosas, el fue la razón, por la cual amo las artes marciales... Pero... Las cosas no son para siempre... Esta muy enfermo, y... Pues, debo disfrutar los últimos momentos con él...- Dijo un triste Goku  
- Oh... Pero, Adela lo esta cuidando bien. ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto Milk  
- Claro que sí, ella siempre lo ha cuidado, desde que se enfermo ella siempre a estado para él.- Dijo Goku  
- Hm, ¿Y hace cuanto se enfermo?.- Pregunto Milk  
- Hace 2 meses...- Dijo Goku, poniendo de nuevo esa cara triste, cuando la hacia, el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía  
- Señor...- Dijo Milk, no podía ver esa cara.  
- ¿Si?.- Dijo Goku  
- No ponga esa cara... Si no yo también me pondre triste...- Dijo Milk, con una pequeña sonrisa..  
- Eres tan adorable...- Le dijo Goku, recuperando ese brillo en aquellos grandes ojos verdes  
- Gracias...- Dijo ella, mirando a otro lado...  
- ¿Que tan rápido nadas?.- Pregunto de la nada Goku  
- Hm, creo que más rápido que usted.- Le dijo Milk con una sonrisa retadora  
- Ah, con que me estas retando, pequeña...- Le dijo Goku  
- ¡Si! Quiero verlo nadar de aquí hasta el final.- La piscina era grande, tenia mucho espacio  
- Jaja, ¡bueno!.- Goku empezó a nadar, cuando empezó y dio las patadas mojo la cabeza y cabellos de Milk, en unos segundos ya estaba hasta el final.- ¡Que te pareció!.- Grito Goku, pero se extraño al ver que no había nadie ahí.- ¿Milk?.- Se asusto cuando vio a Milk saliendo por abajo, al parecer lo siguió desde abajo  
- ¡Tonto! ¡Me empapo el cabello cuando empezó a nadar!.- Dijo riendose  
- Haber... ¿Y por qué es tan gracioso?.- Dijo Goku agraciado  
- ¡Por que me vengare!.- Después de lo dicho empezó a tirar agua a Goku, empezaron a jugar así, no dejaban de reírse y chapotear, de repente Goku se metió en el agua y...  
- ¡A dónde fuiste!.- Decia Milk riendo con una gran sonrisa, cuando no se percato que Goku salio detrás de ella y la atrapo.- ¡Jaja déjame ir!.- Empezó a tratar de liberarse  
- ¡No te dejare ir jaja!.- Decia Goku riéndose  
Después de varios intentos fallidos tratando de liberarse se canso, y se quedaron así un rato, no se habían percatado que ya era tarde, las 8... Y de tanto jugar, quedaron cansados pero tenían hambre...  
- Que bello día.- Dijo él  
- Si...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa  
- ¿Tienes hambre?.- Pregunto  
- Muchísima.- Le respondió  
- Entremos, le diré a Marta que prepare algo..  
- Si...- Dijo Milk  
Goku la soltó y salio, se puso su bata y entro, Milk hizo lo mismo... Había sido un gran día  
- Ya le dije a Marta que nos preparase algo, ¿Te gusta la carne verdad?.- Pregunto  
- Claro que si.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa  
La cena estaba lista, comieron los 2, hablaron de más cosas, como sus gustos por ejemplo...  
- Bueno, me iré a dar un baño.- Dijo Goku, levantándose de la silla  
- ¡Pero se acaba de estar bañando!.- Dijo Milk extrañada  
- No es lo mismo, ademas es rutinario bañarme en la noche, con esa agua tibia, por cierto, ¿También me acompañaras?.- Le pregunto sin rodeos  
- ¡Goku!.- Dijo apenada.- Que cosas dices...-  
- Jajaja.- Rió.- Por cierto, te daré la cámara  
Después de lo dicho, subieron y se adentraron en su cuarto, Goku encontró una cámara, y la entrego a Milk  
- Bueno, me iré a bañar, después me la das, ¿Okay?.- Dijo Goku  
-... Si.- dijo Milk  
Salio de la habitación y entro al cuarto de huéspedes se asomaba para ver si alguna de las mujeres llegaba, pasaron unos segundos desde que entro y apareció Adela, Adela entro, cuando la vio, Milk fue y preparo la cámara. Ahora la excusa de Adela era "Vengo a dejarle ropa en su armario" después de hacer lo dicho, agarro la caja, hizo la combinación, y saco dinero de esta... Milk lo había grabado todo, se aseguro de haberlo hecho, y todo estaba grabado, salio corriendo a su cuarto con llave, y guardo la cámara, en un lugar seguro, se puso un camisón que encontró ahí, vio el vídeo unas 4 veces antes de quedarse dormida, pensando en cuanto tiempo habían engañado estas mujeres a Goku, pero todo eso cambiaría...

- ¡Pero Sr. Goku como puede creerle a esta mujer!.- Decía llorando Adela, mientras que Marta sólo sostenía sus maletas llorando  
- No me vengas con llantos, tengo la prueba justo aquí.- Decia Goku con un tono frío  
- ¡Denos otra oportunidad!.- Decía Marta llorando  
- Ya basta.- Dijo, sacándolas a las 2 de ahí

- Lo siento...- Dijo Milk quien vio toda la escena  
- ¿Lo siento?, gracias a ti supe lo que hacían... Gracias Milk... Aunque no se cuanto dinero tomaron o desde cuando hacían esto, o como pudieron adivinar la combinación de la caja... Pero ahora necesito otras personas para cuidar a mi abuelito, y otra para hacer el aseo.- Dijo Goku, al parecer se preocupaba por su abuelo  
- Oh.- Dijo Milk...- Sr. Goku...- Dijo con una cara de "Tengo una idea".- ¿Y si yo hago el aseo y cuido a su abuelo mientras consigue a otro personal?.- Le dijo Milk  
- Hm, ¿No crees que es demasiado?.- Pregunto Goku  
- Claro que no.- Le dijo con una sonrisa  
- Hmmmm...- Dudó  
- Por favor...- Le dijo Milk, con una sonrisa  
- Hm, esta bien, pero con una condición.- Le dijo Goku  
- Eh, bueno.- Le dijo Milk  
- ¿Te quedaras aquí? ¿Verdad?.- Le dijo Goku, con una sonrisa  
- Jaja, ¡Claro!.- Dijo Milk alegre  
- Entonces si.- Dijo Goku viéndola a los ojos  
- Gracias.- Dijo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas  
- Cuando quieras.- Le dijo, dando le un beso en la frente.- Bueno, tengo que irme al trabajo, me iré a bañar...- Dijo dirijiendose a su cuarto  
- ¿Quiere algo de desayuno?.- Dijo la pelinegra  
- Ah, si, unos pancakes y un café, por favor.- Dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación  
Milk entro a la cocina, en unos de los estantes estaba la arina de pancake, los preparo,_ "Aquí se encuentra todo lo necesario"_ Pensó Milk, hizo un café, café fino, agradaba a su nariz con su rico aroma, el desayuno estaba listo, Milk lo estaba esperando sentada  
- Huele delicioso...- Apareció Goku, con un saco, perfumado, bien vestido, se sentó y empezó a comer su desayuno  
- Que elegante...- Dijo Milk, viendole a los ojos  
- Gracias.- Le dijo él tomando su café...- Ah, tal como me gusta, por cierto, ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?.-  
- Hm, las vacaciones terminan en 2 semanitas, así que en 2 semanitas ya tendrá que tener a su personal.- Dijo Milk  
- Que las vacaciones duraran más... Bueno, al menos te quedaras aquí.- Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa  
- Oh Goku, que cosas dice.- Dijo con sus mejillas rojas  
- Jaja, bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós tesoro.- Se despidió dándole un beso en la frente.- El cuarto de mi abuelo es la primera puerta al subir. La guía de cuidado esta un una mesita.-  
- Adiós...- Dijo despidiéndose  
Cuando Goku se fue Milk subió las escaleras y busco la primera puerta, cuando entro, ahí estaba un anciano, recostado en una cama, sintió lastima al verlo, ahí estaba esa guía, "Dar de comer sus alimentos licuados o sopas en la mañana, después darle sus pastillas y jarabe de dormir" Milk hizo lo que decía la guía, pero creía que algo le faltaba  
- Disculpe... ¿No necesita algo más?.- Preguntó  
- Quisiera salir...- Dijo él  
- Oh... Pero... ¿Cómo?...- Sabia que algo necesitaba  
- En esa puerta de ahí... Hay una silla de ruedas.- Dijo el anciano  
- No se si estaría bien... Pero, su usted quiere.- Dijo Milk, sacando la silla de ruedas.- ¿Cómo lo bajare por las escaleras?.- Pregunto  
- Con sumo cuidado.- Dijo el abuelo riendo  
- Jeje...- _"¿Que pensara Goku de esto..."_ Penso  
Milk bajo con el señor en la silla de ruedas cuidadosamente, salieron al jardín, era un día perfecto  
- Ahh... Esto era lo que necesitaba... Gracias pequeña.- Le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa  
- _"Pequeña¬¬"_ Pensó.- Si, cuando quiera.- Le dijo Milk  
Al parecer el hombre necesitaba aire fresco, ahora Milk tenia que barrer toda la casa, trapear, limpiar los baños y ver si hay ropa sucia pero... ¿Que haría con el anciano?  
- Tengo que hacer el aseo pero... ¿Y usted?...- Le pregunto Milk  
- Yo estoy felizmente aquí.- Dijo sonriente.- Cuando necesite algo se lo informo, pequeña.- Termino  
- Hm bueno..- Dijo dudando  
Milk hizo aseo por toda la casa, lavo toda la ropa sucia de Goku, la metió en la secadora, hizo limpieza en los cuartos, cuando terminaba de hacer alguna cosa siempre salia a ver si él necesitaba algo, el sólo le decía que no, y ella volvía a lo que hacia, ya eran las 12MD había sido un largo día, ahora le haría comida al señor, un caldo era lo que quería, lo hizo y se lo entrego...  
- Estuvo delicioso.- Le dijo entregándole el plato  
- ¿Quiere subir ya?.- Le pregunto ella  
- Solo quiero entrar.-  
Milk tomo la silla y lo entro en aquella casa  
- Quiero ver televisión.- Dijo  
Milk puso le puso la televisión y veía como se reía sobre los programas, ella también se sentó en una silla y no aguantaba los chistes que decían  
- ¡Jajaja! ¡Que gracioso!.- Decía alegre el viejo mientras que ya estaba llorando de la risa  
- "Se ve que lo necesitaba"  
- Señorita, ya serán las 5, será mejor que subamos.- Las horas habían pasado...  
- Eh.. ¿Por?.-  
- Ya vendrá mi nieto, a él no le gusta que salga de aquel cuarto del infierno.- Dijo el señor  
Milk asintió y cuidadosamente subió las escaleras, era una chica fuerte, así que no le costo mucho  
- Las pastillas de las 5...- Dijo Milk, dándole la pastilla y un vaso de agua  
- Muchas gracias pequeña...- Dijo después de tomarla  
- _"Pequeña ¡¿Por qué me dicen así?!"_.- Pensó Milk.- Estoy para eso señor...  
Después de decir eso se escucho un "Ya llegue" de Goku, Milk bajo diciéndole "Hola..."  
- Hola.- Dijo Milk  
- Pase por una cafetería y comí algo... Quiero descansar.- Le dijo Goku.- Tu también deberías.-  
- Oh, bueno...- Dijo Milk, al parecer no estaba cansada...  
Goku subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de su abuelo, estaba despierto  
- ¿Cómo te atendió Milk?.- Pregunto Goku  
- Es un gran servicio...- Dijo el anciano antes de dormirse  
- _"¿Quiere decir que lo cuido bien?"_.- Se pregunto Goku.- Milk...- Susurro Goku.

**Bueno, lo dejare hasta aquí, espero les guste^^ Muak:***


	5. Me quedare contigo

Creo que será corto...

Las 2 semanas ya habían pasado, siempre era lo mismo, levantar, hacer el desayuno, la limpieza, Milk siempre sacaba al abuelo de Goku al jardín, al parecer el necesitaba aire fresco, y siempre antes que Goku llegase del trabajo, ella lo subia para llevarlo a su habitación, ella lo entendia, ella no soportaría estar encerrada en un cuarto acostada, llego el día, ya era el Domingo, el último día de vacaciones de Milk...

- Creo que es tiempo de irme...- Dijo Milk, quien estaba despidiendose de Goku, ya era tarde, las 6PM.- ¿Cónsiguio a su personal verdad?

- Si, les dije que empezarían mañana en la mañana.- Dijo Goku sin ganas

- ¿Pasa algo?.- Le dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla

- Quédate... ¿Si?.- Dijo Goku lo cual puso roja a Milk

- Eh...- Se sentía tan nerviosa.- No, pues... Tengo que ir a la universidad y seguir estudiando... Lo siento.- Dijo Milk, volteando a ver a otro lado  
- Visitame todos los días.- Dijo

- No, vivo lejos de aquí.- Le respondió

- Por favor Milk.-

- No, lo siento.-

- ¿Dónde queda tu universidad?.-

- He...- Milk no quería decir que quedaba cerca de ahí, no iba a ser más molestia para Goku.- No se la dirección exacta.- Dijo, saliendo

- Espera, te llevare, ¿No piensas irte caminando verdad?.-

- No no, pensaba tomar un taxi.-

- Vamos.- Decía guiándola a un auto negro, era uno de los muchos que tenia.- Sube.- Le dijo abriéndole la puerta

- Que caballeroso.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Solo contigo.-

- Jaja, tan amable.- le dijo, antes de entras

- Tan hermosa...- Dijo acercándose a ella

- G- gracias.- Dijo nerviosa

- Amo esa timidez...- Acercándose más

- ... Goku...- Cerró los ojos

- ... Milk...- Fue lo último que dijo, antes de que sus labios estuvieran otra vez en los de ella, un beso tímido, un beso lleno de amor.  
Se quedaron así un buen rato, sólo eran ellos, sólo ellos dos, dejaron a un lado las aflicciones, los problemas, sentía como un nuevo sentimiento, sentía como si emociones nunca antes sentidas habían llegado a ella... Se separaron, necesitaban aire, después de separarse lo abrazo. Lo abrazo como si nunca lo volvería a ver, posando sus manos su pecho, y él la abrazaba, se veía tan frágil...

- Quédate.- Le decia aún abrazandola

- No puedo.-

- ¿Por que?.-

- No quiero ser molestias.

- No lo serás, por favor.-  
Milk quedo indecisa, no sabia, no sabia que hacer, por un lado lo queria a él, por un lado no, no quería amor, no era tiempo para eso.  
- No Goku, es que... ahhh.- Soltó un suspiro.- Goku..- Dijo apartándose de él.- No estoy para eso, quiero estudiar, quiero estudiar para ser alguien en la vida, no estoy para el amor en este momento. Lo siento.

- Bueno, vamos...- Su voz se escuchaba triste. Milk no le gustaba eso.

- Y... Si...

- ¿Eh?

- Si estudio cerca de aquí...-

- ¿Por qué me lo dices?

- Goku... Quiero quedarme, pero a la vez irme...-

- Y yo no quisiera que te fueras.-

- ¡Y yo no quiero dejarte!. Pero vivo muy lejos, no estoy para eso del amor... Pero, ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué es tan compli...!- No pudo continuar, Goku la había callado con un beso rápido

- Iremos a tu casa, después nos vendremos aquí, ¿Estudias en UCA verdad?

- Si, pero...-

- Pero nada.- Se adentraron en el auto, y en todo el largo camino ninguno dijo algo, Milk le iba mostrando por dónde era, cuando llegaron le dijo a Milk que bajara con todos sus materiales y su ropa, ella lo hizo sin poner excusa alguna, al parecer había aceptado, quería estar con Goku. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Goku, bajaron del auto y se adentraron en la casa.  
- Como tu universidad queda cerca de mi empresa nos facilitara irnos, despiértate temprano.

- Siempre.- Le dijo con una sonrisa

- Voy a mi cuarto.- Le dijo, dándole un beso corto. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, dejando a Milk con una sonrisa en sus labios...

Ya 4 meses **(Soy una adelantada lo sé;-;)** habían pasado, era la rutina de siempre, despertarse, el la lleva a la universidad, después va a su trabajo que quedaba a 2 cuadras de esa universidad, regresaban a casa, cenaban, dormían... Todos los días, menos los sábados y domingos que eran "Días de besos:3"** (xd)**hasta el abuelo de Goku se había recuperado, al parecer Goku estaba equivocado, no estaba era tan grave, pero si estaba mal. Un día, empezando marzo, Gohan le dijo que tendrían que hablar, y así fue

- ¿Para que me querías abuelo?.-

- Goku, tú sabes que el apellido Son debe permanecer, quisiera decirte que...- Guardo silencio por un rato

- ¿Que..?.-

- Tienes que encontrar una esposa...-

- ¡¿Qué?! Abuelo, no...-

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es por ella?.-

- Eh... Yo, yo la quiero a ella...-

- Goku, hijo, ¡Es mucho menor que tú! ¡No está preparada! Esta estudiando. Me agrada que le des tu apoyo y ayuda, pero hasta ahí, nada mas.

- Yo la quiero a ella.-

- No más discusión. Mañana iré de nuevo a la empresa.-

- Eh.. Bueno, pero... ¿Para qué?.-

- YO eligire a tu esposa, y la madre de tus hijos.-

- ...-

- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

- No, nada.-  
Diciendo eso se retiro de la cocina, y salio, subió, y entro a la habitación, no sabia que pensar, ¿Por qué es tan necesario?...

- ¿Pasa algo...?.- Dijo ella, en la entrada, llamando la atención del rubio

- Ah... Ah, Milk eres tú... No no pasa nada, ¿Podrías dejarme sólo? Necesito descansar...- Dijo sin ganas

- Eh... Bueno.- Dijo, sin antes acercarsele y darle un beso.- Buenas noches.- Le dijo con una sonrisa

- Buenas noches.-

Al día siguiente se hizo lo que siempre, se levanto, se baño, y desayuno, cuando llevaba a Milk a la universidad ella le pregunto por que las otras veces no había visto al Sr. Gohan ir con ellos, el sólo le dijo que tanto como él y su abuelo lideraban la empresa. Dejo a Milk en la universidad, y ya en la empresa su abuelo empezó a "Actuar"

- ¿Dónde estará Jennifer?.-

- Oh por favor...- Dijo Goku

- ¡Ah es cierto, ya recuerdo!.- Dijo corriendo al ascensor  
-

- ¡Sra. Jennifer!.- Dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe

- Oh, Sr. Gohan, que gusto que se haya recuperado.- Le dice una mujer, peliroja, delgada, de 25 años, mientras sacaba unas copias

- Y a mi me da gusto verla, el propósito por el cual vine es para decirle algo...- Gohan le contó todo el asunto, claro, menos de Milk.-

- Oh, así que quiere que me case con su nieto... La verdad, siempre he admirado al Sr. Goku por todo, su esfuerzo, dedicación, dine... Ejem. Habilidad para el trabajo, es un buen hombre

- Bien, pues hoy te llevamos a casa a cenar ¿Okay?.-

- Bueno.-

Su abuelo se dirigió al ultimo piso, y se encontró con su nieto  
- Hoy ira a cenar con nosotros, le diré a aquella chiquilla que se quede en su cuarto.- Dijo susurrándole

- Eh... Okay...- Al parecer no le gustaba retar a su abuelo...

Cuando llego la hora de irse, fue a traer a Milk, ella subió al auto y siguieron su camino

- Oh, Sr. Gohan, que gusto que se haya recuperado..- Le dijo alegre.

- Como digas.-  
A lo cual Milk quedo callada, no se esperaba dicha expresión de él.

- Hoy llegara una señorita a cenar, quiero que te quedes en tu cuarto.- Le dijo Gohan

- Oh, esta bien.- Respondio ella. Preguntandose quien podria ser esa señorita

Milk paso todo lo que restaba del día en su cuarto, oía risas, se estaban divirtiendo, pero al parecer alguien no... Cuando ya se hicieron las 9 de la noche termino la "Reunión" vio por el gran ventanal de su habitación afuera, la mujer se iba, se despedía de Goku. Desde ahí podía leer sus labios... "¿Habrán más cenas como estas?" Goku estaba de espaldas, no lo veía. "¿Cómo que no sabes? bueno... Yo espero que si, adiós..." lo último que dijo antes de subirse a ese deportivo azul

- ¿Qué ves tanto?

- ¡Ah! ¡Sr. Gohan!.- Dijo siendo asustada.- Me asusto...-

- Lo siento.-

- ¿Necesita algo?

- Que te alejes de Goku. Ella será futura esposa. No quiero que lo arruines..- Sin más, cerro la puerta de golpe.

Milk quedo callada, no sabia que sentir, que decir, se preguntaba por que sentía "Eso" Esa sensación que no quería que Goku se casase con esa mujer...  
- Serán... ¿**Celos**?.- Se dijo a si misma

**Bueno, me dan ganas de adelantarlo hasta que Milk ya tenga los 24 años xd para que salga de la universidad :v ¿Que dicen?:B**


	6. Adiós, ¿Para siempre?

Han pasado 3 meses desde que "Esa mujer "Como le llama Milk, ha estado yendo a cenar a la mansión, un día Jennifer fue temprano, y pillo a Milk; desde ese día Milk los acompaña obviamente le pido una explicación a Goku, para ella el ya era su "Pareja" Y es posesiva, él solo le dijo que era una buena amiga, su mejor amiga. Estaban en la rutina diaria, no hablaban mucho entre ellas. Hoy decidio empezar a socializar

-¿Y por qué nunca te había visto?.- Pregunto Jennifer.

- Por que….- Pudo sentir la penetrante mirada del Sr. Gohan.- Por que tenia mucha tarea y tenia que estudiar, sí, eso…-

-Oh ya veo, ¿Y de que estudiaras? Pequeña.-

-_"¡¿Por qué me dicen pequeña?!"._- Pensó molesta.- Pienso en algo como… No sé, administración de empresas o algo así, es una carrera corta, así que prefiero esa .- (Nota: Por si las dudad. Usaré la lógica, en mi país dura 4 años, Milk tendría 22 años cuando terminase xd )

-Oh, bueno suerte, amor, acompáñame afuera.- Dijo Jennifer levantándose

- ¿Amor?.- Dijeron Goku y Milk al mismo tiempo, sólo que Milk lo dijo como un susurro.-

- ¿Sí?.- Dijo.- ¡Hay apúrate!

Goku resignado salió con ella. Estaban hablando en la puerta.

-Me iré a dormir, le dices a Xiomara que recoja los platos y los lave.- Dijo Gohan retirándose.

-Bueno.- Cuando vio que ya se había ido, fue a la entrada, y pego su oreja con la puerta, para oír que tanto hablaban.

-"Pero tesoro, ¡No quiero! ¡Me pongo celosa!".-

-"¡¿Y por qué te pones así si nosotros no somos nada?!"-

.-¡Sí, seré tu esposa, lo quieras o no, el punto es que no quiero que esa chiquilla este aquí!.-

Después de escuchar eso Milk subió a su cuarto, se encerró, estaba enojada, frustrada, ¿Quién era ella para decir eso? No tenia por que reclamarle eso a Goku, ¿O sí?... Claro, era su "Futura esposa" Y si alguien no desea que ella este ahí pues mejor se larga, tomo sus maletas y empaco su ropa y sus libros, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos salió, no será estorbo para nadie.

**Bueno lo dejare hasta aquí para que quede en "Suspenso" Esta demasiado corto, lo sé, pero tengo suficiente tiempo para terminar un fic en un día;D Los amo, déjenme Rewievs;-; **


	7. Nueva vida

2 Años después...

Ya habían pasado unos años desde que Milk se fue, Goku entendió las razones por la que se había ido, pero no tenía por que irse así por así, es testaruda, pero esa chica, ruda, fuerte, caprichosa, era la que él quería. O quiere...

.-Sra. Milk, hemos tenido problemas con la otra empresa.-

.- ¡No puede ser!, tengo que hablar directamente con ellos, esto de la "Competencia" Esta mal.- Decía una Milk, vestida con un traje de oficina.-

.-No sé que les pasa…- Dijo una de las empleadas.

.-Bueno, espero que hayan terminado la imagen del nuevo Yogurt.-

.-Claro que sí.- Dijo, su secretaria que estaba a su lado.- Esta listo, y listo para venderse también.-

.-Bueno, hora del almuerzo, saldré.-

Milk salio, y se fue en su auto, no le dieron ganas la comida de la pequeña fonda que estaba ahí cerca, y prefirió ir a un lugar decente.

* * *

.-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?.- Dijo.

.-Donde sea, con solo que este contigo.- Dijo, dulcemente.

.-Eh… Gracias, Erika.-

.-Goku, dime algo lindo… ¿Sí?.- Dijo Erika con una sonrisa

.-Eres, linda.- Dijo secamente

.-Aja…Bueno, vamos.- Dijo un poco triste.

-Buen provecho señorita.- Dijo el mesero retirándose.

-Gracias.- Dijo Milk, empezando a comer.

Cuando termino su comida, salio, en la entrada choco con alguien, con una mujer, o bueno, esa mujer choco con ella.

.- ¡Ten más cuidado estúpida!- Dijo la mujer enojada, desde el suelo.

.-No te daré el derecho de decirme así, por mí que te quedes en el suelo.- Dijo Milk dejándola atras

.-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Regresa! ¡No te vayas!... ¡Cielo!.- Gritaba la mujer, Milk solo hacia caso omiso.

Milk ya se había subido a su auto, y se había ido cuando ya había llegado Goku.

.-Erika, ¿Paso algo?.- Pregunto Goku

.-¡Sí! Una estúpida choco conmigo, ¡Y se fue como si nada!.- Dijo una Erika alterada

.-Oh, vamos no exageres, fue un accidente.- Dijo Goku tratando de calmar a su nueva "Prometida".-Entremos ya a comer.-Dijo como si nada

.-¡Bueno pero ayúdame tonto!.-

Goku la ayudo a levantarse y se adentraron en ese fino restaurante.-

* * *

Iba conduciendo, dirigiéndose a su empresa, ya había olvidado lo que había pasado, de hecho ni le presto atención. Cuando llego vio a su secretaria algo molesta.

.-María, ¿Pasa algo?.- Pregunto Milk

.-¡La empresa Son nos quita gente!.-

.-¿Qué…?.- Dijo, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

.-Sí, les ofrecieron un mejor servicio, ahora les cobran menos a las empacadoras.-

.-Sin embargo ellos están perdiendo, dejemos que se vayan a la ruina ellos mismos, nosotros seguiremos con los mismos precios, además les brindamos buenos servicios, que tienen un justo precio.

.-Pero para las empacadoras no hay problema, ella terminan ganando.-

.-Si, ellas, y nosotros, ellos han conseguido más empacadoras, pero ellos pagan a las empacadoras más de lo anterior… Así por así tendrán menos dinero para el salario de sus trabajadores. ¿Quién sale perdiendo?.-

.-Increíble…- Dijo sorprendida.- ¿Y cómo esta tan segura de eso?.-

.-Cuando iba a la universidad… Era una loca, me encantaba estudiar, jajaja.- Bueno Marlene, mañana hablo claro con ellos, y les diré el error que están haciendo.-

.-Como usted diga, Sra. Milk.-

Milk salio de la planta.

.-_"Bueno,Haber que ocurre mañana…."_.- Pensó mientras conducia.

* * *

.-¡¿Y por qué no la ayudaste?! La pobre me contó todo.-

.-Vamos abuelo, yo... No me había dado cuenta que estaba en el suelo.

.-No me vengas con excusas.- Decia Gohan enojado

.-Abuelo, no estoy para tener un relación ahora...-

.-Y nunca lo has estado.- le dijo su abuelo.- Las otras se han ido por que tú, no sabes como tratar a una mujer.-

.-Ya abuelo, ya basta...- Dicho esto, se fue dejando a Gohan hablando solo...

**Bueno, lo dejare hasta aquí xd, los amo:***


	8. Reencuentro

**Hola mis amores, no sé si se preguntan por que los anteriores fics han estado cortos, bueno, tengo suficiente tiempo como para terminar un fic en un día c: Bueno, basta de bla bla bla…**

.-¿Y que piensa decirles?.-

.-Primero les diré el estúpido error que están cometiendo, y después acerca de la competencia, las dos empresas son buenas, no quisiera que se quedaran en bancarrota.-

.-Ya veo, ¿Y si no hacen caso?.- Preguntó Marlene

.-Que se arruinen ellos mismos entonces.- Dijo Milk como si nada.-Bueno, deséame suerte.-

Milk salio de la planta, y se dirigió a la empresa Son, no estaban tan lejos, cuando llego vio que ahí es un poco mas grande, le gusto mucho el diseño, pero no había llegado para eso, entro y le preguntó a la portera donde estaba la oficina del presidente de la empresa, la portera le dijo que es la última planta, subió, y se encontró, con ese anciano, con ese anciano el cual por alguna razón la había tratado de una forma grosera.

.-Muy bien, ¿De que tanto quería hablar.- Decía un Gohan de espaldas.-… Pero… ¿Cómo?.- Fueron sus palabras al verla, de frente.-_ "No ha cambiado en nada…"_- Y fue cierto, sólo que ahora se amarraba el cabello..-¿Qué haces aquí?.-

.-Vengo a darle fin a la "Disputa" que están haciendo, es suficiente, parecen unos niños, ¿Por qué nos atacan?.- Decía subiendo un poco el tono.-

.-No pasara nada, y los atacamos por que… ¿Es lo común? ¿Verdad? Jajaja.- Dijo agraciado

.-…Gracioso… Nos tendrán envidia.- Dijo retándolo

.-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!, tu no sabes como es esto, apuesto a que apenas estás comenzando.-

.-Sí… Y al parecer me va muy bien.-

.-Hm…- No supo que decir, no sabía que era tan "Respondona", justo en ese momento va sonando su celular.

.-Bueno, no hay nada más que hacer aquí.- Dijo Milk levantándose de su asiento.

El anciano contesta su celular, recibió una llamada de su nieto.

.-¿Sí? ¿Goku? No, no puedo ahora.-

En cuanto oyó ese nombre, sus recuerdos vinieron a su mente, esos meses, los mejores meses de su vida, llenos de besos, mimas y bromas… No le importaba que fuera mayor que ella, ella igual lo quiso, siempre se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, cual fue su reacción al ver que ya no estaba ahí más con él. ¿Y si lo volvía a ver?... Como daría la cara, en ese momento lo que pensó que tenía que salir de ahí. ¿Y si el llegaba? No… Ya iba a ser hora de almuerzo así que seguramente estaba afuera, tenia que salir de ahí.

.-¡¿Qué estas esperando?!.- Grito Gohan.- ¡Apártate!..

.-¿Eh?... Oh, si claro, lo siento.- Dijo nada más, saliendo de ahí

Cuando iba saliendo de ese lugar antes de llegar al siguiente pasillo… Lo vio. Lo vio a él, y a su lado a una mujer morena y una cabeza más pequeña que el. _"¿Quién será ella?_" pensaba Milk.

.-Y bueno… ¿Dónde quieres ir?.- Lograba alcanzar a oír

.-¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa?...- Lo miraba con una cara… ¿Picara?

.-Hm, prefiero ir a una cafetería cercana, ¿Vamos?.-

.-Oh por Dios… Como digas cielito…- Parecía frustrada

.-Bueno, espera… Deje mi billetera en mi oficina quédate aquí. -

_"Ah… ¿Y qué habrá pasado con… Jessica… Oh no, Jennifer…"_ Se quedo pensando apoyada en la pared… Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose que habrá sido de él, su abuelo está como siempre, y el igual… Recordó su primero beso, los besos antes de dormir, aquella vez que jugaron en la piscina, las veces que rieron y bromeaban…

.-Señorita… ¿Hola?.-

.- Eh… Oh.. Lo siento.-

.-¿Está bien?...-

.-S-si, es que… Ahhh.- Suspiró

.-¿Necesita alg…- No pudo terminar al ver esos ojos conocido. Esos labios que en algún tiempo fueron sólo suyos.- ¿M-milk?...-

Milk se quedo callada, no sabía que decir…

.-Eh… Yo… ¡Me tengo que ir!.- Dijo dándose la vuelta rápido

.-¡No Milk! ¡Espera!.- Dijo, agarrándola rodando sus brazos en el estomago de la chica

.-¡¿Que hace?!.- Dijo al ver dicha acción

.-L-lo siento.- Dijo apenado soltándola.- solo quería volver a tenerte en mis brazos.

.-Que cosas dice…- Dijo con un leve sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado

.-Ahora la tengo de vuelta…-

.-Goku… Basta…-

.-¿Por qué?.-

.-¿Quién es ella?

.-¿Quién? Ah… Erika…- Se quedo callado por un momento.- Usted sabe como es mi abuelo que quiere que tenga una familia y…

.-Sí si si… Lo tenía previsto.- Interrumpió

.-Milk… ¿Estás celosa?.-

.-¡No no como cree?! Yo…- Se sentía nerviosa en ese momento.- _"Y si si lo estoy?"._- Se pregunto en su mente.

.-Jajaja bueno… ¿Quieres ir a comer? ¡Bueno vamos!.- Dijo, la jalo y la adentro en un ascensor que estaba en frente de ellos.

En el ascensor:

.-No me gustan que me obliguen.- Decía frustrada.- ¡Ni siquiera me dejo responder!.-

.-¿Para que? Yo ya sabía la respuesta…- Dijo susurrándole en el oído, lo cual hizo a Milk estremecerse y pudo notar el rojo carmín que se habían tornado sus mejias.

.-Hm… Y… ¿A-a don… donde… Iremos?.- Dijo nerviosa

.-¿Dónde quieres ir? Hermosa.-

.-Cualquier lado…- Dijo débilmente

Cuando salieron del ascensor Goku la guío hacia su auto, subieron, y ninguno prefirió hablar, llegaron a un restaurante, un poco lejos, pidieron su comida, el silencio reinaba hasta que Goku prefirió romperlo

.- Te extrañe.- Dijo así nomas

.-… Yo también.- Dijo Milk, tímida

.-¿Por qué te fuiste?.-

.-No iba a estar en un hogar donde no me deseaban.-

.-Pero… ¿Qué dices?.-

.-Esa mujer no me quería ahí, tu supuesta prometida.-

.-Ah, ella, no… Mi abuelo la despacho y vio que era una interesada, desde ese tiempo que nunca me deja de buscar prometidas para casarme.

.-Oh, vaya...-

.-Pero… ¿Ya no te iras verdad?.- Dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

.-¿Qué quieres decir?.-

.-Ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar volverás conmigo, ¿Verdad?

.-No… No quiero estar con personas…-

.-¿Y si yo me voy contigo?.- Dijo interrumpiendola

.-¿Qué? ¿Y qué con tu abuelo? ¡¿Qué diría acerca de esa locura?!.- Empezaba a perder la paciencia

.-Tranquila. Tranquila. No me interesa lo que diga mi abuelo, quiero estar contigo, Milk.-

.-No Goku… Mejor, demosle tiempo al tiempo

.-Por favor, Milk.-

.-¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?... Apenas y me acabas de ver y me dices eso…

.-¿Y no recuerdas todo lo que vivimos juntos?.-

.-Sólo fueron unos meses.-

.-Sí, unos hermosos meses, Milk… Por favor.-

.-Pero… Ni sabes dónde vivo, como es mi casa, y no, no estoy aceptando, solo le digo.-

.-Tienes razón…- Se resigno. En ese mismo momento va sonando su celular.-¿Sí?

.-_"¡¿Por qué me dejas aquí?! ¡Te estoy esperando todavía! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Maldita sea!"_ .- Tranquila te olvide no me acordaba que te quedaste esperando, bueno estoy en un restaurante con una amiga, no puedo seguir hablando, adiós.- Dijo como si nada.- Bueno, pero… Quiero que salgas conmigo, di que sí por favor.- Dijo cruzando los dedos

Al verlo hacer esa acción Milk no pudo evitar reír un poco, parecía un niño haciendo un puchero

.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.-

.-Jaja, ¡Claro que sí Goku!.-

.-No sabes que feliz me hace oír eso, Milk.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos, tomando sus manos.- Ah por cierto.-Dijo soltando el cabello de ella.- Te miras más linda con cabello suelto.-

.-¿Tú crees?.- Dijo con una sonrisa

.-Sí, me recuerdas hace 2 años, no has cambiado en nada.-

.-No sé cambia mucho en 2 años, tesoro.-

.-¿Tesoro? ¿Me has dicho tesoro?.-

.-Sí, tu eres mi tesoro.- Le dio la sonrisa más sincera

.-Tu eres mía...-

Los dos se quedaron mirando el uno con el otro, ella miraba sus labios mientras, no soportaba las ganas de besarla como en algún tiempo lo hizo. No soporto más y la besó, unieron sus labios otra vez, fue un beso largo, un beso que jamás olvidarían.

Bueno lo dejare hasta aquí :v ¿Qué les pareció? :B


End file.
